Savior from the Sun
by Tobi the hedgehog
Summary: Has it ever happened to you where something you were certain was gone forever, comes back when you least expect it? This is what happens when Casey attempts to forget something that cant simply diminish from exsistance.
1. Chapter 1

The clean smell of fresh cut grass and saltwater followed a warm breeze that passed by me as I stared out at the bay. Normally nice weather like this gave me optimistic feelings, however, here I felt quite different. Don't get me wrong, I was everything but stressed and, in fact, content with the moment.

After a harsh, cold, winter people were out and about doing their daily routines and enjoying themselves at the same time. As many still had jobs to tend to, most seemed to care less about them and were either strolling round Jump city or were at the park playing some sort of sport. Even though it was already about midday it felt as though I had only just woken up and as if someone just took a vacuum and sucked all intentions(If any existed) of doing anything away.

Abruptly, I was knocked out of my trance by at an unknown object that lunged itself toward my head.

("thud")"hmm,?" I looked down at the object to find it was a Frisbee.

"Sorry!" a boy, about the age of seventeen yelled and ran toward me to retrieve it.

(Breathing tiredly) "Sorry about that, I was sorta out of it for a sec", the boy said apologetically.

"Heh, guess I can relate" I said somewhat half heartily. "Here," I handed him the Frisbee.

"Thanks," he said and gave and small grin for a sec. However the next moment looked at me strangely and tilted his head.

"Do… do I know u from somewhere"? He asked looking confused.

"No," I looked at him strangely, "I don't recall," I said in an unsure tone. How he had come see me as familiar I was uncertain, and he seemed not at all familiar to me. However, a short moment afterward, his confused expression changed to one of surprise and shock. One could even say he looked slightly fearful.

"No way… your not- not one of those titans, you know, from that fire… His gaze was vast, enough to make one feel uncomfortable in any circumstance. However, I could of cared less about that. It's what he knew, what he remembered, that bothered me most.

"I…I…no" I started stepping back. "I guess I just look like her… I get that a lot," At first I wished I had not even mentioned I knew of the event, even more, gave a clue to knowing who in particular he met.

"Oh… wow" He held his head, "Sorry its just… never mind. "Heh, I'm guess I'm just going crazy or something." He looked up and gave a nervous smile, "don't worry I don't do taxidermy with humans or anything," he said half humorously, trying to end the awkwardness.

I managed him a slight chuckle (even though it was obviously fake) and left the scene. I was tempted to sprint out of their as fast as possible but came to realize it would prove quite pointless. Instead, I paced myself and looked out toward the bay. Am I really that recognizable? It wasn't surprising that the news of the "episode" was known by the general populous, but it bothered me that I was so easily identified. What I found most disturbing, however, was his expression, his eyes. In them, displayed another emotion… worry.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The rest of the day went by very slowly and I tried to distract myself from the Frisbee incident. I decided I might as well leave the beach as it was starting to get dark and I knew Toby would get worried and have his little "meltdown" like last time. Before I left, however, I took a long gaze at the enormous, blue, bay. This was an almost daily habit of mine as it normally signaled the conclusion to the day. It reminded me of a time when things were so much more…"different".

Time: 9:30pm location: the damned bus stop

"Uhhhggggg, stupid bus! I hope your happy with your seven dollars in tax charge, cause the next one is going up your ass!!

Yeh, I wasn't exactly in high spirits at the time. The bus had been over crowded when it arrived, and the second time it arrived two hours late because "supposedly" the bus driver had received a ticket for going below the speed limit! Now I deal with a reasonably big pile of BS from people during the week, but this wasn't a pile were dealing with, this was a hill. However, that wasn't the end of the show. The bus service decided to reward our patience with a surprise performance from Jack Schitts relative Allotta Moore Schitt and charged us seven dollars for a thirty minute ride.

I heaved my now deprived of money bag over my shoulder and marched angrily toward the apartment complex. Even though the deep intent of chasing after the bus with time bombs strapped to my chest didn't sound like such a bad idea, I chose otherwise. I was, however, very relived to finally be home at least. I continued walking up the stairs.

"I'm home," I called out not to loudly into the apartment, but received no answer.

"Hello?" I called slightly louder than last, but only heard the faint sound of breathing.

I walked slowly toward the small living room and found a pale Tobe slouched over the armrest of the couch. Next to him I noticed a kitchen pot. Quietly, I walked over to him and shook him slightly.

"Tobe"…I whispered almost inaudibly. "Tobe, it's me, are you alright?" I whispered with little effort. He mumbled slightly and opened his eyes halfway.

He looked up at me lamely, like I was only a four year old, but managed to speak weakly.

"Kacey?... you were right," he said miserably.

"Wha? What are you talking about," I asked, confused and felt slightly concerned.

"Burger King really is under new management. The double cheese, double bacon fry burger wasn't intended to be edible. I think the ALCIDA fry's it in cyanide," Tobe managed a smirk, and for a second it looked like he might laugh.

I looked at him stupidly. "I warned you," I said somewhat tauntingly then smirked. Tobe looked at me pathetically and spoke as if completely serious.

"But I thought were supposed to have it our way," He said with a straight face then almost burst out laughing. This ordeal, however, didn't last long as he suddenly changed his expression and ran toward the bathroom.

I put my hand on my face in pity and sighed. "Why do I hang out with this idiot?" I said, but ended up laughing it off.

This, if not less, was only momentarily as the events from earlier in the day suddenly flashed back into my mind. Who was I to call Tobe a idiot anyway, as I was one myself? How did information from almost a year and a half ago catch up with me so easily? Am I that easy to identify? I tried retracing those 'unwanted' memories as if to relocate and fix them. Did...did they figure it out?


	2. Chapter 2

"Uhh, theirs literally nothing on TV, is it almost five yet

"Uhh, theirs literally nothing on TV, is it almost five yet?" said Tobe, who, at the moment, looked like one of those kids from those annoying save lives in Africa or Siberia commercials.

I had been sitting in a fetal position and was resting my chin on my arms. I gazed at him in a almost zombie like matter and didn't answer. He made no attempt to ask again, nor was at all bewildered by this. He had been puking for much of the night, which made it so sleep was not optional. To sum up the situation, we were sitting vegetables.

After a long silence I looked up at him. "So, uhh how ya feeling,?" I asked, almost casually. He stared back at me with a bored look.

"Eh, other than downing that Mac upchuck burger, I feeling pretty fluent," said Tobe, who then rose up from the sofa.

"Whoa, TMI. One person puking is enough, do you want me to join you?" I answered, now grossed out.

"Heh, sorry, it's a guy thing," he said and smiled for the first time since yesterday.

He headed toward the kitchen to make breakfast, even though the clock read 4:56A.M. This was a normal thing though, because we aren't normal people. I decided to get up as well and looked out the glass door leading to our very small deck. The whole city was still was consumed by the dark, but my imagination made it look like it was lighter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now close to eight thirty and I had been so tired, I didn't notice how late it had become. This was not a first, though, because it always happened. Through the whole year I had known Tobe, I accused getting the habit from him, but he said I gave it to him. Either way, that didn't matter for the moment.

"Noooo! I paid your stupid toll!" I shouted, as I ran franticly toward the bus stop. It was already to late, however, and the bus drove onward.

I stopped in my tracks for a second and just stared at the departed bus. I grit my teeth and felt I had little control of myself. I wanted to cry.

I managed to hold back my oncoming tears though because it would only make me more late. I sprinted as hard as I could(or as long) until the familiar stop sign with a dent in it appered. I ran across the street and then another block until I had finaly arrived at the pet store. I went to push open the glass door but suddenly saw the reflection of another person on the glass. For what I saw, it was staring at me with a unreadable expression. I didn't think to look back.

"Casey?" I heard a voice say. I looked further to see the manager of the store. I could tell by his expression, that this wasen't gonna be a conversation about kitties.

"Casey, why are you late again? Do you see how many cousturmers their are? Their not gonna want to buy fish that look like they live in sewers. Now chop chop!" She said, with a expression of impatience.

"I'm so sorry mrs. Librigal, my friend was sick and he was puking all night so-"

"Well sorrys not gonna be enough, nor will you hear it from me when you lose your job, so get started!!" yelled mrs. Librigal roughly, and pointed toward the fishtanks.

"Yes mrs. Librigal," I said quickly, and ran almost as fast toward the fishtanks as I did to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After working for a ridiculus amount of hours, and dealing with a good fifthteen to twentey people, I finished the day with my favorite job of cleaning out the cats litter boxes and having sneezing fit. With me, was a newbie who was only about fifthteen and had major acme issues. For as short as he was, he was not at all shy about showing his true colors, and argued with about every person who worked here(including some dogs who wouldn't coperate with him) I had heard roumors from other workers that he is a troublemaker at school, and one even stated he stabbed a kid once. Of corse these were just roumors, but I noted to keep distance from him.

"Hey, do you know where the cleanex bottle went"? The kid asked with little emotion.

I looked about. "Umm, It might still be in the fishtank room. I saw Jared with it last," I said, giving him a point of reference.

He looked toward the room and then back. "No, I swear I saw you with it after he left. Then you went somewere with it," he said confidently, and looked at me as if I were one of those geine machines that supposed to be able to tell your future.

"Well the only other place I remember seeing it is in the room with the dogs. I think someone was cleaning out their cages," I said unasuringly, but noticed his face expression changed.

He suddenly lowered his head slightly and for a second looked uneasy, like my words caused him pain. "Oh, ok," he said, much less confidently.

I tilted my head slightly. "Is everything ok.?" I asked

He suddenly looked at me like I was stupid. "What? I'm fine, do I look weird? He asked almost angerly.

"No no, its just, you looked like something bothered you with what I said," I backed up slightly.

He looked at me like I was lying to him and gave me a suspisous look. I backed up slightly more but he took two steps closer. I felt I was becomeing increasingly disstressed and I couldn't tell what he was planning to do next.

"You know," He looked directly in my eyes, "You look awfuly familiar," he said.

"I- I dont think I know you from anywhere," I said, trying not to sound treatened.

He at first gave a stern look, but then once again became impassive and backed away.

"Right," He said coldly, then drifted out of the room like nothing happpened.

At that point, the only thought that seemed to be processing was to get the hell out of their. It felt his departure gave a indication that he was not intending to return, but the akwardness of the moment still gave me chills. I decided to best leave the cats as they were, a deal with it tomorrow. Even though the kids presence seemed absent, I still felt it essential to shift my head at every sound I heard. As I left the room, I found he was no longer their.

As I walked toward the oh so familiar bus stop, I suddenly felt the sensation that someone(or something) was looking right at me. I tried to pretend I didn't notice, but tried to make excuses to look in different directions. Down the street, the roaring sound of the bus could be heard from a distance. This momentairly distracted me, and I could of laughed, as I could not recall the last time the bus had came earliy and on time. When it came to a stop, I started to board among the rest but gave one quick glance to see if I could see who the unknown set of eyes belonged who. Without luck, it seemed the eyes could not find thier owner. I decided to give in and took a seat in the middle row of the bus. I noticed it wasen't the same bus driver today before I had sat, figures.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the apartment complex, I troted down the stairs and leaped off the bus. The episode at the pet store and the bus stop made me parinoid, so I patially ran to the steps then up them. At the top, I grabed the handle of the door and pulled at it, but found it was locked. I slightly felt more anxiety and looked inside for Tobe. It was quite cloudy out, and found it to dark to see anything inside. Taking a deep breath in a effort to calm myself, I knocked hard enough for him to hear, but got no response.

I pressed my hand slightly on my forehead and sighed, "I guess he didn't expect me to come this earliy," I said to myself and started walking down the stairs. The supermarket was only two blocks away, so I decided I would just walk around thier for a wile. I felt to be my safest bet as well so I ran as quick a possibal toward it. About half way thier, my aderaline rushed as I felt the exact same sensation as the bus stop. This time, I made no effort to hide that i knew I was being watched and looked in all directions. Still, no one was in sight.

I once again started running but then halted at the sight of something on the ground. Moving closer, I found it to be a container of some sort. I bent down to pick it up and noticed it was a medication container and looked at the lable. Reading the label, I felt my body grow cold as it read rozarem(a brand of sleeping pills) and remembered everything. Closing my eyes tightly, I threw the bottle as far as possibal and sprinted toward the store. Doing so, I didn't feel anyone watching me anymore, but now I understood...


End file.
